The purpose of this study is to examine the pharmacokinetic properties of the microemulsion formulation of cyclosporine in lung transplant recipients. The specific aims are twofold: 1) to evaluate any differences in pharmacokinetic characteristics Sandimmune and Neoral, to determine whether Neoral will improve on the pharmacokinetic variability seen in the lung transplant patients.